The Gears of War
by hudm
Summary: The war with cogs has been going on for years...but has it come to the worst part? Watch the Zapper family, the Toon Council, and the masterbots all make their moves...and discover just what's going on behind the scenes. T for violence. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Toontown, cogs, or toons in general. The basis for this story is owned by Disney. However, I did create the Zapper group, Flappy, Floppy, the story, and any specific cogs mentioned BESIDES the masterbots. If I missed anything, let me know.

The prologue is long. This is because it describes very important information about the cogs and toons, including vocabulary that I will use in future chapters.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Origin**

**

* * *

**

The Vice President was tired of pies.

The Chief Financial Officer was tired of safes.

The Chief Justice was tired of evidence.

The Chief Executive Officer was tired of water.

But of all the things they were tired of, there was one thing they wanted to be rid of: Toons. The pesky animals seemed to go to them 24/7. While these major cogs desperately tried to fight against the inevitable, more of their enemies came into existence. There was no stopping the toons. The toons said they fought the cogs because the cogs tried to destroy Toontown. The cats and dogs, horses and ducks, mice and monkeys, pigs and bears; all those animals just couldn't stop to listen. The bosses remembered a time when they were not much different. But then they were forced into battles.

All cogs had started as gears and scrap metal. They had been created by a race called the CROPS, also known as the Corporation of Real Organic People Systematics. The first version of a COG (From the company Crystal Options Grind), COG v0.0.1, were meant only as servants. They were nearly useless _things_ that had to be upgraded. COG v0.0.2 was created, not much better but definitely an improvement. This went on for many years; the CROPS created more versions until, finally, the first COG v0.9.9 came into existence. More followed.

These new cogs were definitely important, for they were the first with a conscious. Not only were they loyal to the CROPS, they could choose better and worse; they had opinions. They could be taught how to do work and how to behave. Still, they were too simple. They were single minded, in a way. So the first COG v1.0.0 was born.

The COG v1.0.0, or cog1, could do much more than the cog0s. The cog1s were much like the CROPS, but made of metal and oil. The only thing the inventor didn't mention was the fact that they were not as loyal as cog0s. A few could potentially become rebels. And that is exactly what happened. A group of ten cog1s started to secretly plan an attack on the CROPS. They referred to them as the Corporation, and to themselves as simply cogs. Eventually, a simple cog1 discovered the group and told the CROPS. The rebels were defeated.

However, they did not go down without leaving a mark. As the COG v1.0.6, which continued to follow the name of cog1, appeared, the cogs had enough intelligence to create their own beings. So they made an agreement, somehow, with the CROPS. They would become separate beings, and the CROPS would recognize the cogs as a people. So off the cogs went, finding a land of their own and setting up their own system. Recognizing the names of the historic rebel cogs, they created four categories of business: Sellbots, cashbots, lawbots, and bossbots. The sellbots made the land money. The cashbots stored and organized this money. The lawbots made sure that all cogs followed the laws. And the bossbots created the laws. Additionally, a master bot for each category would watch over and direct their group. The VP, the CFO, the CJ, and the CEO.

So the cogs lived. They were a small species, though they would eventually grow to be large. At their peak, when they themselves had upgraded to COG v1.5.9, one of the Corporation's pets, a dog, came to the land of the cogs. He discovered the Pond of Magic, the source of the cogs' life, which lay in the middle of their capital. When he touched it, he changed. His skin became blue. He grew taller and stood on two feet. He evolved into what would later be called a TOON, a Tripled Organism of Obduration Nalorphine. The one thing people noticed was that he was beyond happy, and, due to a prank on the Corporation President, he was granted the name of Flippy. Flippy led other animals to the pond, creating more toons. The first ten were known as the Toon Council, with Flippy at the head. Eventually, there was a new type of being. Toons left to find their own land.

The Corporation did not like the idea of losing something they once called their own. They'd lost the cogs, and the last thing they wanted to lose was the toons. So they began the war of the TOON-CROPS. When the toons sought refuge with the cogs, the cogs felt they understood and said yes. They let the toons take the inner, less used part of the country. The Corporation saw this as an aggressive act, and attacked the cogs. But the cogs won. Less than half of the CROPS remained, and they left to hiding, threatening that if the toons were to leave the land of the cogs, the Corporation would attack once more.

Eventually, the place where the toons stayed reflected their personality. They set up shops so they could make money to pay the cogs to live in "Toontown", but otherwise did not interact with the robots. By now there was a COG v1.9.9, with different kinds of cogs to reflect their level. The masterbots were bigger and stronger, while the smaller cogs reflected their level of skill in their appearance.

Flippy became old, just like the masterbots. And the blue dog gained a twisted mind to go with it. He started seeing himself, and his fellow toons, as captives to the cogs. He experimented until he discovered that the very thing he loved most, gags, irritated the cogs and would eventually blow them up. Flippy, Floppy, Flappy, Mickey, Donald, Daisy, Minnie, Goofy, Chip and Dale all began the Cog Extermination Program, where they would get rid of the cogs and take over their land as their own. They taught this to all toons, creating disguises and ways to get into the Cog HQs. The cogs had to invent warbots: Skelecogs and Goons, even putting themselves on the front lines. The first part of the TOON-COG war began.

We know where the standings are now. Toons have the ultimate gags. Cog1s are being replaced by cog2s. When the war started, the cogs wanted to make an agreement with the toons. But now it is too late. The masterbots are beginning to plan. The council is preparing its soldiers. A war is about to begin.


	2. Chapter One: Inkling of Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Toontown, cogs, or toons in general. The basis for this story is owned by Disney. However, I did create the Zapper family, Flappy, Floppy, any other specific toons, the story, and any specific cogs mentioned BESIDES the masterbots. If I missed anything, let me know.

The prologue was an introduction to get you started. While I wouldn't post this fic without it, this is the part where the real story starts. And to go along with it, here is an excerpt that will be in future chapters:

_My first name is Electro.  
I once thought that the war consisted of simply defeating buildings. Of destroying cogs. But never--never before did I ever think that it would end up like this. To stand in lines, orderly to keep our forces strong; this is not what we are fighting for. I fear now that something is terribly wrong. Those who I once called family I have now lost for what is likely eternity. I wish I had listened to Thunder...  
I only hope that at some point in time a surviving toon will find this letter.__  
My first name is Electro.  
My last name is Zapper.  
I am Electrozapper. I pray that the name lasts.  
_**~Electrozapper**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Inkling of Change**

* * *

To many toons, being the best meant having the best. Electrozapper followed this code, though he knew that it was far from the truth. He had never heard any other way, and as a result the cat had given up on finding any truth. He figured it was easier to follow along.

Arriving home to get ready for another run on the streets, the toon first reached inside his mailbox. Today there was just one letter inviting him to the Zapper family reunion. Electro smiled; it was finally official. He was ready to see Thunder again. The little monkey had always been full of surprises, always smarter than the other toons his age. It was obvious that Thunder could see and feel from miles away. So Electro brought the letter inside and set it on the table.

In his bedroom, he opened the wardrobe. He never bought too many clothes--with such a large stomach, shirts and shorts were expensive. Not to mention the fact that most extra large pants were too long. He put on his battle clothes: A simple blue shirt worn away from its years and jeans. Then he opened his jellybean bank and pulled out a good eighty. Those would let him restock all his gags if he needed to. And Electro knew that he would need to; he was ready to serve his duty as a toon.

The phone was simple, yet the orange cat knew it helped more than anything. He called up a long time friend, Cool Silly Super Pudding, to see if he would get some help on this run. The phone rang for quite a while before the connection was finally made.

"Hey, Cool Silly. I might need some help. You want to come walk the streets?" the toon asked.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do."

"Awesome. Meet at The Brrrgh, 'kay?"

"Gotcha."

Then Electrozapper hung up and searched his book. He pulled out a teleportation hole and placed it on the map, right on top of The Brrrgh. Then he closed the book and threw the hole on the ground, happy that the black spot was guided. Finally, Electro jumped in, fearless of hitting any hard ground. He knew he would only hit snow. And a few seconds later, snow he hit. The Brrrgh hadn't seen spring in years.

Silly arrived a few minutes later. If there was anything the smaller cat loved, it was the chill of winter. Cool Silly scratched his ocean-blue head, showing his grass-colored arms that contradicted his love for ice. And, looking down at shoeless feet, anyone could tell that the fiery maroon was always withheld. Observing him, Electro could tell that Silly was quite different from other toons.

"Got gags?" Electro questioned.

"Not the toonup. Got laff?" the smaller cat replied.

"All 107 points. You?"

"All 108."

"Then let's go."

They took off down Polar Place, letting the enclosed heat of the tunnel warm them for a moment. Once they were back in the cold, the felines found a spot where the cogs would come normally and in the bulk. The corner was right by Choral Wreaths; they felt that they could trust Groovy Garland if they needed help--or a little warming up. Even Silly would never let himself freeze in the blizzards that blew over every so often.

The first cog that came along was a Backstabber. They defeated it easily, showing the robot just how powerful a pie and a safe could be. The majority of all the cogs were lawbots. In fact, only one strayed from that fact, a Moneybags that seemed a bit unintelligent. When they'd finally decided to take a break, they were down to a few gags each. After they had a cup of cocoa in the shop they left to the playground for more gags.

The line at The Brrrgh's branch of Goofy's Gag Shop was unnaturally long. The cats split up; Electro went to Toontown Central and Cool Silly went to Donald's Dock. They would meet back up in a few minutes.

The fat, orange cat came to find out why everyone had gathered in The Brrrgh. He talked to Clara, who came with the sorry news that they were sold out. Electrozapper couldn't believe it--the shop never sold out. They were always making more gags for the fighters...something wasn't right.

"You can't tell me that too many toons came here." He said.

"Well," she whispered, "I figure I can tell you. You see, Flippy came--"

The cat was astounded. "Flippy?!"

"--and told us that our gags were to be aimed at," she paused for a second, "well, at what he called 'the war effort'. I always figured that's why we sold our pies, but I think something's coming. That dog is, to say the least, old. He looked tired and stressed. And he looked a little...loopy. Like he wasn't in his right mind."

Electro leaned against the wall to take it all in. The mayor! He would have to tell the family about this. He'd have to tell Silly, too.

As they met on the hill in The Brrrgh, the cats exchanged news. Donald's Dock had been low on gags, though not yet empty. They decided they would stay apart for a few days and meet back again after the Zapper family reunion. Hopefully, by then, they would know the truth. Though Electro wasn't sure he wanted to know the truth. He was scared that it was going to be terrible, worse than he could even imagine.

The line at Goofy's Gag Shop was out the door now. Soon, those toons would be on the move again.


	3. Chapter Two: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Toontown, cogs, or toons in general. The basis for this story is owned by Disney. However, I did create the Zapper family, Flappy, Floppy, any other specific toons, the story, and any specific cogs mentioned BESIDES the masterbots. If I missed anything, let me know.

Hopefully the last chapter was suspenseful. We'll also be introducing some new characters this chapter, so be ready to discover the rest of the Zapper family.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Reunion**

**

* * *

**No one ever understood why the Zappers were such a small family. In fact, it mystified some as to why they were all different animals. In the average toon family--and there were not many families that weren't average--all the members of the family would follow the same species: cats, dogs, ducks, horses; they all stayed constant. On the odd day a couple would emerge that were made up of two different species, but a monkey and a bear never came to have a pig as a child.

With that in mind, many would become very confused when Electro explained that his sister, Rain, was a blue duck. He would then explain the following story.

Many years ago an orange cat was found being attacked by a cog. There had been no one around in The Brrrgh at that time except one. Sunzapper, a pale yellow feline, was the last survivor of his own family. He was nearing his old days, but could not help defeating the very cog harassing the orange cat. Out of both pity and boredom, Sun took in the small toon as a child. He named the cat Electro and taught him all about fighting. Electro learned quickly and soon became 107 laff.

After Electro, Sun found others. The next in line was Rain, who followed a more medical approach and healed her friends more than she attacked the cogs. She grew to be almost as great as her older brother, eventually earning as much as eighty-six laff points.

Finally came Thunder. The peach monkey showed no interest in gags, no interest in fighting. He always stood and watched the sunrise and sunset. And he wrote down something every day after gazing at the beautiful moments.

"Daisy's going to take me in as her apprentice--she's going to teach me how to really heal!"

Rain and her brother were fishing at the pond. It was something relaxing, something they did when they wanted to talk but still be active. Electro pulled in a suprisingly large Polar Bearacuda. He put it in the bucket, then replied to Rain's comment.

"That's awesome. When do you start?

"Hmm....she didn't really say. She almost seemed hesitant about it." she explained.

"That's strange. I'm going to go check on Thunder, 'kay?"

"Sure."

The sky was already turning orange from the sinking sun. The monkey was standing, watching it, concentrated as if he was reading something and studying it. Thunder didn't even react as Electro appeared, as focused as he was. So the cat waited until Thunder spoke, which wasn't until the sky was finally dark and the moon was bright a few minutes later.

"Do you need anything?" the small toon asked, not unkindly.

Electro thought about it. "Not really. I was just saying hi."

But Thunder was smart, and knew exactly what his brother wanted. So he sighed and stared straight at the cat and questioned.

"Do you know why I watch the sun?"

"Apparently you can read my mind. Why do you do it, then?" Electro replied.

"It gives me visions that tell me what is going to happen. But there's a catch."

"Then what's the catch?"

"Well, it isn't always in a way I understand right away. First I have to think about it. So I write it down to remember, then read it over and over until I know what it means. Today I saw a few different things. First I saw a toontown, all of it, slowly being engulfed by a shadow. And after that I saw a street with tons of cogs. Next I saw boxes full of gags; there were people giving them out to toons. And finally I saw a huge square group of toons and a similar square of cogs facing eachother."

"What does it mean?" Electro inquired.

"I don't know yet. But I think it means that the war is almost over. Yet there's something huge coming. And I think a lot of toons are going to die, and a lot of cogs too."

The elder brother thought of what had happened at the gag shop, but discarded it immediately. "That's impossible, Thunder. It would never happen." He started to leave. He was tired, and needed to get ready to go home.

"Wait. There's one more thing." Thunder warned.

Electro turned. "What would that be?"

"Coming from behind the cogs and the toons were other things. They were like cogs, but made different. They weren't metal. They had skin, like toons."

The cat thought about it, but realized that it was nothing. He looked up at the sky; the stars and moon were bright tonight, and he knew that the shining would keep him up. He waved at Thunder and gave one last goodbye.

"Later, Thunder. It was nice seeing you."

The little monkey waited a moment, hesitating, but finally returned the favor.

"Yeah...It was nice seeing you, too."

Then Electro ran back down the hill and grabbed his fish. He would sell it in the morning. He was exhausted, yet he couldn't quite figure out why. So he spoke his goodbyes to the other family members, then guided another hole back to his house and jumped in. When he arrived at his home, decorated with the flowers and trees, he left the bucket outside and checked the mail. Cool Silly had left a letter. It read:

_Something's coming, Electrozapper. I can feel it. Please be careful. You know how smart your little brother is. Listen to him.  
Don't be foolish. ~Cool Silly_

But the cat was foolish. And he put that letter to the back of his mind.


End file.
